The true power of the sun and moon
by miko nakaida
Summary: emmy and max get new neighbors, there's something special about what they have, but what does it have to do with dragonland. There is romance in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Warning I don't own dragon tales only my ocs, little mix of cardcaptor sakura will be in the story thank you.

Please feel free to comment cx

…

Chapter one: fateful encounter

Sakura sighed, as her and her family moved into their new home, "I hope the kids at school are nice like Madison" she sighs. Without complaining to her dad, sakura goes to school. Surprisingly sakura had fun, but all that was going to change the next day, since her dad found a strange book at his work.

Carlos hitsugaya, her father was an archeologist, and found the book in a old mansion just beyond japan. That day when sakura came home from school, her dad and big brother weren't home, and she planned on having a snack. That was until she heard a noise, which came from her dad's study, this made sakura scared. She slowly walks into the study, and noticed the book her dad found, was glowing. " the book from my dream!" she gasps, looking at the cover, 'the clow'.

The lock disappears, as sakura jumps in surprise, hesitantly opening the book. " their cards?" she says curiously, picking up one card, inspecting it. " the windy" she says aloud, but didn't notice the growing wing, which was gusting around her heels. As soon as she gets into the light of the desks lamp, the card she is holding glows, and wind spreads causing the other cards to fly out of the book. The wind disappears, sakura now on her bum, looking around in confusion. " what just-ahh!" she cuts her sentence short, looking down at the still glowing book.

A bear with wings comes out of the book, its eyes meeting sakuras, " hidey howdy hooey!" It speaks. Sakura is speechless, staring at him, " thank you so much little girl; I have been stuck in that book forever" he smiles. That is until sakura pulls him down, stretching his tiny limbs, " what are you?" she asks, " some kind of toy? Where are the batteries?". Groaning the bear gets out of her grasp, " I am not a toy!" he shouts, looking at her.

" than what are you?" she asks him. The bear grins at her, " I'm keroberos, the guardian beast of the seal of the clow" he boasts. Sakura looks at him, confusion can be written on her face. " I'm the one who keeps the clow cards in line" he picks up the book, turning to the empty rectangular hole, than to her until. " ahh they're gone! What happened to my cards! My precious cards!" he bawls, freaking and panicking. Sakura looks at the windy card, handing it to the bear, " you mean this?" she asks. Keroberos turns to her, and a sigh of relief leaves himself, " the windy card" he exclaims. " thank you" he looks at her than, " so where's the rest?" he asks her.

" well after I said the word windy" he nods for her to continue, " this big gust of wind comes in and the others flew away" she laughs, and so does keroberos. " wait what!?" he cries in realization.

…..

Sakura finished dinner with her brother Toby, " I'm finished" she shouts, grabbing two cups of yogurt, which caught her brothers attention. " where are you going with those?" he asks after her. " up to my room to eat!" she calls back, running into her room. Once sakura was in her room, she saw keroberos concentrating, his whole body was glowing. " it's no use, I can't sense them anywhere" he sighs. Sakura puts down a cup, "I brought some yogurt." His ears perk up, looking over to the yogurt cup, " my favorite!"

His face then gets serious, "I was supposed to guard that book" he grabs a spoon, " the clow cards are powerful cards" he says. Keroberos tells sakura of his master, clow reed and how he both created and sealed the cards, " I have to get the cards back." He points the spoon to sakura, " and your going to help me" he tells her. She looks surprised, " why do I have to?" she asks, "you're the one who summoned the windy card" he retorts. She huffs, " yeah but wasn't it your job to guard the seal and make sure the clow cards didn't escape."

He gulps, " I know I just took a nap" he says rubbing his head. " for how long?" sakura asks him, "thirty years or so" he laughs nervously. " I never said being a guardian was easy" he lands on the book, " but if you were able to open the seal you must have very strong magical powers."

" so what's your name anyway?" he asks, " sakura" she answers his question. He nods, " ok sakura go stand over there" he points to the center of her room. She obeyed, looking very confused, keroberos started glowing again. "Key to the seal, this girl will carry out the sacred promise, her name is sakura" a key flies towards her. " I command you to bestow her with your magical powers" the key begins to glow, " release the power!" he calls. The key glows brighter, blinding sakura in her eyes, the key changing into a staff. " sakura take the staff!" he tells her, she struggles to get to the staff, grabbing the handle.

" I keroberos hereby name sakura card captor!" he chants.

…..

The blow of her dryer is heard, " impossible, no way!" she cries, but he ignores her. She grabs kero " listen to me! I can't be a cardcaptor!" she exclaims. " are you sure once you capture all of the cards you'll be a hero" he smiles. Sakura groans, " yeah well I'm just a kid I'm not old enough to capture the cards yet."

" yeah well you were old enough to let the clow cards loose" he retorts, holding up the windy card. " they'd still be in the book if you hadn't taken a thirty year nap" they glare at the other for a bit. Wind gusts into the room, sakura goes to her window, and tries to close it. " sakura!" cries kero, who points to the sky as a cry is heard. " it's a clow card" he tells her, " it's the fly card alright."

" well don't just stand there! Do something!" she turns to him, " like what?" she asks him. " get out there and capture that clow card!" he yells. She gasps " what?!". Knowing that she couldn't protest any longer, she obeys and follows the fly card. " you could have let me changed first!" She groans. Kero laughs, " a true cardcaptor can fight in anything!"

A big bird lands in front of them, " I don't stand a chance against that thing!" she gulps. " but you're a cardcaptor!" he exclaims. Wind pushed them away, but kero saves sakura in time, putting her on her feet. Sakura sighs, " use your magic like I showed you before!" kero tells her, and sakura nods. She nods, taking out the key, " oh key of clow" she chants, " power of magic power of light surrender the wand the force ignite release!" she shouts. The staff appears in her hands, " the fly card has already revealed its true form" says kero, " you should be able to use the windy card to capture it."

" I-I don't know" she gulps with fear, kero turns to her " you'll just have to get up close to it and.." but kero is cut short, as the fly card begins to fly again " its after us!" sakura gasps. " Use the windy card now!" he tells her, " but it's chasing us!" she cried. She skates away, fear overcoming her body, a tear moves down her cheek. " I've got an idea!" she tells kero, who gets flown away. Sakura uses her skates, and jumps on the fly cards back, as it keeps flying. " windy card!" she calls, throwing the card " form a chain to tie up the fly cards wing!" she commands. She twirls the staff, " windy!" she shouts hitting the card with the staff.

The fly card was trapped, " clow card I command you to return to your power confined!" she chants, raising her staff, " fly card!". The bird disappears into a card, landing in the ground, sakura was on her knees as she sighs. " you did it" kero boasts, " I didn't think I could" sakura groans. Kero smiles, patting her hair with his tiny paw, " well I did and that's why I chose you." She looks at him, " I told you I can't be a cardcaptor!"

He looks at her, " what just because it was hard" he laughs. Sakura groans looking at him, he sighs, " but look you got the fly card; touch your staff to it." sakura is confused, looking from him to the card, " why what's gonna happen?" she asks him. He smirks at her, " give it a try" sakura obeys and gasps, as she is flying in the air. " wow!" she says in awe, making kero grin. " this is going to be the start of a good friendship, cardcaptor sakura" he turns to her.

Sakura nods, but than realizes, " wait I didn't agree to anything yet!" she yells.

….

Kero: what up people and welcome to the a/n

Miko: I know I haven't introduced the characters of dragon tales

Kero: but she is going to do that soon, this is an introduction of her character sakura who now has special powers

Miko: what awaits sakura is unknown to her, but soon she will meet new friends when looking for the clow cards

Kero: until next time! Chapter two: partners in crime and new friends


	2. Chapter 2

Ships of the story ord x oc, Cassie x oc, Enrique x emmy, max x oc, Zak and wheezie x oc

I don't own dragon tales thank you

…

Chapter 2:partners in crime and new friends

That morning, sakura laid in bed, fast asleep. " sakura" a voice whispers to her, " hey sakura" it calls again. " wake up", she groans turning so she is on her side. " just a few more minutes" she hums softly. " rise and shine it's seven o'clock time to wake up!" Yells the voice. Sakura groans, ' I wonder who that is?' She questions in thought, 'what a weird voice.'

Sighing she sits up, " must've left the TV on" she looks forward, but her television is turned off. She looks up and screams, " it's a beautiful day isn't it cardcaptor sakura" kero smiles. Sakura groans, " I told you I can't be a cardcaptor!" sakura whines. Kero chuckles, " sure you can" the book of clow floats over to her, it then opens. " see" kero shows her the fly card, "look you captured the fly card didn't you? See what I mean?" he looks at her.

" that's just one kero" she retorts, until Toby calls to her, " sakura breakfast!" he calls. Sakura goes downstairs, getting teased by Toby, before heading upstairs. She gives kero some cookies, as she fixes her hair, " I better get going." Kero nods, " and I'll be waiting here when you get back" he grins. " Toby and dad will be out soon so you can watch TV while I'm away" she tells him. She gasps, " oh no I'm late!" she runs out the house, going to the house down the street.

Sakura knocks on the door, and a woman answers, " ah hola sakura" she smiles at the woman. " Sophie is just upstairs with emmy max and Enrique" she tells her, sakura nods, walking into the house. " we will be home around midnight or later" she says, leaving with her husband as sakura waves. Sakura can hear laughter upstairs, as she smiles, waiting for her friend Madison. Her ginger haired friend opens the door, wearing a pretty blue dress the reached her knees, matching her marine blue eyes. "hey sakura" she greets with a smile, " so you have an plan for the kids today?" sakura asks. Madison nods, "yes I do but I have something else I want to show you", sakura is confused at this.

Madison took out her video camera, putting it on the coffee table in front sakura, " a video?" she asks. Madison nods with a smile, " that's right" she chimes, turning on the camera. " I got some really good shots last night", sakura looks at the video, and gulps, madison got her on camera. Suddenly, " what's happening sakura!" kero pops out of her bag, surprising only sakura. "Ok clow card put 'em up! Where are you hiding!" he shouts, but noticed madison soon after. After the introductions, sakura and kero tell madison about the clow cards, and that made the ginger haired girl smile. " you gotta let me film this" she smiles, making sakura gulp.

….

Sakura and madison went upstairs to the play room, but saw that the kids weren't there, " sakura" kero calls to them. The Two see a box on the floor, and something shining beside, a dragon scale. " there's some writing in the box" said madison, as she held sakuras hand, having kero on her shoulder.

 **I wish I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart.**

The dragons on the wallpapers of the playroom glow, as they spin around the three, making them disappear. They appeared on a hill, looking around with confused expressions, but kero only grins. " where are we?" asks madison. " you're in dragonland duh!" Calls a voice, making both sakura and madison jump. They turn to see two dragons flying over to them, one had two heads but the other didn't, as they landed in front of them. " who are you?" sakura asks them. " I'm Shawn and this is my sister Lucy" says the orange of the two headed dragon, who points to the red one that waves at them. " I'm Danny" says the light blue dragon, looking at them.

" I'm sakura and this Is madison" she gestures from herself to madison. " you didn't happen to see four kids did you?" madison asks. Shawn and Lucy nod their head, " their at our school" says Danny, " come on." They follow them to the school in the sky, but hear a sudden scream, " that was emmy" exclaims sakura. They run over to see emmy and Sophie floating in the air, " hey!" Danny calls, as they ran to the other three dragons, who stood by Enrique and max. " sakura it's a clow card" says kero, as emmy and Sophie are put on the ground. " sakura" Madison catches her attention, handing her a bag, " get changed."

She is confused, madison smiles, " special occasions call for special outfits." Sakura gulps, but nods with a groan, as she is dressed in a costume. Her costume was a one piece, with a red hood over her shoulders, wearing purple boots and gloves. " wow sis you look pretty" Sophie says with a twinkle in her eyes, sakura sighs in embarrassment. Suddenly max is lifted into the air, catching him by surprise, " help me!" he cries. Madison gasps, pointing to the ground, " it's a shadow!" she exclaims.

Everyone is surprised, all the dragons help max emmy sophie and Enrique, as they get to safety in the air. Sakura activated the fly card, now flying in the air, looking down. The shadows grab sakuras staff, trying to pull her down to the ground, but Danny spits fire at the shadows. "sakura it's the shadow card" kero calls, pointing to a figure in long black clothing. Sakura nod, flying towards the figure, who turns in her direction. It tried to attack her, but she avoids it, as she is still flying.

She throws the windy card in the air, "windy card" she calls, "become a chain and tie shadow up." She twirls the staff in her hands, " release and dispel" she shouts, hitting the card. The shadow card is trapped by the wind, " I command you!" she looks at the figure, " return to your power confined! Shadow card!" the figure swirls, changing into a card. Kero celebrates along with madison, as sakura looks at the card, " thanks for your help" she turns to Danny. He only grins.

…..

Nine year old emmy and Enrique looked at sakura and madison, " how did you get here?" emmy finally asks the two. Madison giggles, looking down at emmy, " we found a magic scale in your room." Sakura nods, keroberos grins, turning to sakura. " and you said you're not a cardcaptor" he smirks, sakura groans, glaring at him. " who are your friends emmy?" asks a pink dragon. Danny turned to the three dragons, " these are sakura and Madison" says Shawn. Lucy nods, " hola ninos" says a old yellow dragon.

Kero smiles, flying towards the dragon, " hey quetzal long time no see" he says. The dragons eyes are wide in surprise, but he soon smiles at kero, " keroberos it is good to see you again my friend" he chuckles. Sakura and madison turn to kero, looking at the little flying bear, " you two know each other?" asks madison. Quetzal nods, looking at both girls, " his master and I were close friends. He turns to kero, " where is clow reed?" he asks him. Kero shook his head, " he passed away a few thousand years ago" he tells the dragon. Quetzal nods in understanding, as he looks at sakura and madison, " and who are you two?" he asks.

" I'm sakura" she smiles at the dragon, madison does the same, " and I'm madison." Quetzal nods to the two, looking at sakura with a kind smile, " my name is quetzal." Danny grins, gesturing to the three dragons, " this is ord" he points to a dark blue dragon. " Cassie" the pink dragon waves to them. " and Zak and wheezie" a purple and green two headed dragon also waved. They wave back, as the four kid hold their hands, sophie and max held sakuras, while Enrique and emmy held Madison's.

 **I wish I wish, to use this rhyme to go back home, until next time.**

They are than brought back home, as the four kids yawned, saying goodbye to the other. Sakura, madison and Sophie reached to sakuras house, Sophie fast asleep in sakuras arms, as the two friends say their goodbyes.

… **.**

Kero: there you have it, the characters have been introduced

Miko: along with my other ocs, I have a ship system that will be shown in the next chapter

Danny: and don't forget to comment on the story

Miko: thank you so much

Kero: until next time, chapter 3: allies


	3. Chapter 3

Here are the main ships so far. Ord x sakura, Zak and wheezie x Lucy and Shawn, Danny x Cassie, Enrique x emmy, max x Sophie, Lorca x madison

Warning I don't own dragontales only my ocs thank you now let's begin.

…..

Chapter 3: allies

Sakura and madison had gone over to emmy and Max's house, so Sophie could have her play date with them, and so they could go to the dragonland aquarium. The three headed upstairs, kero was in Sophie's hoodie pocket, as they reached the playroom. " are you guys ready?" asks emmy, who giggles at Max's excited impatient huff. Madison and sakura nod, as emmy took out the dragon scale, all five holding onto it.

 **I wish I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons, in a land apart.**

They are surrounded by the colorful dragons, as they are sent to the world of dragonland. Danny and the other dragons were waiting for their friends, a sparkle of green light appears, making them turn to their human friends. " ah right on time" says quetzal, smiling at the humans. They reach the aquarium, being welcomed by the dragons and fairies that worked there, as the group heads inside the aquarium. " hey look at these guys" sakura laughs, looking at a rainbow pufferfish. Madison laughs, having been recording the actions sakura did, as she made faces with the fish.

"maybe you should be in there with them" snickers Shawn. Sakura turn to him, " no way! They look harmless but If you touch them they'll sting you" everyone nods in agreement. Quetzal catches their attention, as he guides them to the penguins, a gnome was training them. Everyone claps as the penguins did certain tricks, " cute penguins!" Yells Sophie.

Suddenly a whirlpool traps the trainers, even trapping the penguins, but no one knew why. ' what happened?' Sakura thinks, " sorry everyone" a gnome catches their attention, " the aquarium is closed." Everyone from the school in the sky, sat to eat their snacks. Sakura didn't touch her sandwich or tea, all she did was think, ' it wasn't like a bathtub drain but something different' she hums in thought. Kero looks up at sakura, " you're thinking the same thing?" he asks her. Sakura nods her head, kero thinks for a few seconds, " it has to be."

" the water card!" she gasps, kero nods his head. " clow reed created four elements cards, more powerful than the rest of the cards" he says, " earth fire wind and water." Sakura gulps, as kero continues, "all four are dangerous and difficult; the water especially has a more wild nature." Kero sighs, looking into sakuras green eyes, "you'll have to call upon your strongest cards to capture it."

" and concentrate on windy, fly and shadow" he crosses his arms, " you may use any two in combination." Sakura is confused, looking at him, Cassie beats her to her question, " I don't get it" everyone turns to her. " why those cards?" She asks, kero looks at the pink dragon. " well those are the three cards that she captured" he says calmly, " that makes them her strongest allies."

" so these three are my allies?" sakura asks, kero nods to her question. " remember sakura you may only use two in unison" he tells her. Later that day, as they were at the school in the sky, sakura thought. ' fly, shadow, windy' she is walking in circles as she thinks. She walks towards a pond, a fish jumps out of the water, as she dips her hands into the liquid. " how do you capture water?" she sighs, " the answer will come to you sakura don't worry" says madison.

" two snow cones please" says max, the fairy nods but they suddenly hear a crack. Water splashes around everyone in the dragonland aquarium, sakura having been caught in the whirlpool, it was the water card. Using his magic, quetzal makes the water disappear, sakura was saved. " there has to be a way to chill this card out" exclaims emmy. This gave sakura an idea, " I've got it!"

…

Later that afternoon, everyone met at the aquarium, Madison and Lorca were at the snow cone station. " water card" she stands on the base of the tube, " if you're here come and get me" she taunts. " this is your plan" exclaims kero, the water moves rapidly, trying to hit sakura. She pulls out her key, " oh key of clow! Power of magic power of light" she chants, " surrender the wand! The force ignite release!" her staff is in her hand. The water spreads into a wave, " get back kero!" sakura yells, she throws the fly card. " now fly card" wings grow from her back, as she flies away from the water. They zip through the aquarium, the water quickly catching up to sakura.

" sakura!" calls madison, sakura nods, standing in front of the snow cone freezer. " windy!" the card glows, as her staff hits it " release and dispel!" the water follows windy, looking around with a growl as its true form is shown. Sakura, madison and Lorca close the door, crackling ice can be heard. " you did it sakura" kero smiles. " you passed the test" Enrique and emmy smile at her.

Sakura nods, " the answer was right in front of me all along." Madison giggles, " and I got it all on tape" she looks at her watch, "its gotta be time now don't you think?" she asks. They open the door, to be met with a frozen water monster, "water card! Return to your power confined! Water!" the iced water change into a card. She held the card in her hand, " you choose your allies well sakura" kero comments. Sakura turns to emmy, and smiles at her, " I had great some great study partners" everyone laughs.

 **I wish I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time.**

The rest of the day, sakura and her friends, spent the day eating snow cones.

…..

Kero: alright done

Miko: yeah that was a really great chapter cx

Kero: too bad you couldn't give any detail to what sakura was wearing, she looked amazing

Miko: yeah I know, madison outdid herself this go around

Kero: the battle costume sakura wore was a court jester's uniform, it was blue and everything. This outfit helps with sakuras speed and agility

Miko: a perfect costume when facing off against the water card

Kero: yep, remember to comment

Miko: tell me what you think

Kero: until next time, chapter 4: an unexpected find


End file.
